Targeted, taken, war
by Skulduggerygymnast
Summary: Russia, USA and England are going up against Ireland, they reckon they haven't got their country under control, so the war breaks out. But when Skulduggery and Valkyrie are chasing a mind controller Val gets taken. But they have a war to worry about! What will Skulduggery do?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first FF. I am not great at punctuation, but i love writing, so sorry if there are mistakes. **

**Chapter 1**

RUN Valkyrie run! Shouted Skulduggery.

"I am running!"she screamed back as she shot fire balls at Martina.

Martina was an adept that had the ability to control and read people's minds, if they were in a certain range. Then she shot electricity at me, she missed.

"I didn't know she could do that Skul!" I shouted.

"Neither did I. Catch up!" Skulduggery replied.

Then as I tried to run faster a pure blast of electricity hit me, all I felt was boiling heat cursing through my body. I feel to the ground. Then I felt my mind being invaded.

(-O-)

Ghastly was pacing around his study, wondering what he was going to do about this war. Well they had Australia on their side, that was really good. Two cradles of magic together, lots of power there. But they had at least two superpowers up against them USA and England. This was bad really bad.

"Okay" he said to himself

"We have Skul and Val going after their mind controller, Nye working on getting the remnant out of Tainth" he said smiling to himself.

"Fletcher spying in America for us and China coming here to try and reunite with Skulduggery. A bunch of tropes invading England. Ok we are all sorted." He finished.

Then Erskine stormed in.

"Val has been taken." he screeched.


	2. Chapter 2

**Did you love it hate?! Please review, favourite, follow etc etc...! Sorry the last chapter was so short but it was the intro, I will make this one longer. READ REVEIW ENJOY!**

**Chapter 2**

I am still here deep in my own my own brain but she covered me up. "shut up!" said her voice from inside my head.

This feels so wrong. I feel like a tiny fish stuck in a glass bowl looking out at the world, not able to do anything. Then my head swivels to look at Skulduggery.

(-O-)

I hear the crackle of electricity I keep running. When I don't hear Valkyrie running behind me I turn around just seeing the bolt disappear from her back and her crumble to the ground. Martina runs over to her before I can, and stretches her hand out. Then Valkyrie stood up, looked confused for a moment then looked at me. Valkyrie looked like was about to say something but then her eyes went a dark grey.

"Skulduggery it is good to see you, I have heard so much about you and your little friend here" said Martina as she patted Valkyrie's head.

I wince.

"Now lets see her stab you in the back." she sneered.

Valkyrie stumbles as if she tried to stop herself, but then she moved gracefully towards me.

"Actually, stop. Turn around." Val turned around "Here you go _Val" _Martina gave Valkyrie a gun "Lets make this easier on you, both of you" Martina finished.

When she they had their backs to me I make a b-line for Valkyrie, grabbed her.

"Let her out." I calmly said "No because you won't hurt her. I am taking her know. I think I will interrogate her then get her to kill you." She said to me then turned to Valkyrie.

Val walked in front of Martina.  
"Lets go."

**Dark Antidote: Sorry, I haven't read your story, I got the idea from the 8th book I will read your story and try to not make it to similar. Thanks. **

**Thank-you everyone if you have read this :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Don't have much to say today. So read, review enjoy.**

**Chapter 3**

"Who do you work for England, America?" I said.

"None of the above. You can not see us on a map, we are in the shadows. We are just using this war to do cover our plans up, very convenient." said a very muscular man.

"Ha very villain like of you. Who are you?" I say

"Let's call me 'Acid'. Now let's start with an easy one _Valkyrie Cain_ I want to know where the suitcase is." Acid confidently said.

I stay silent. I really don't want to be tortured right now, but it looks like I will be.

"Okay let's do this the hard way...

(-O-)

"We all love Val but we have a war to worry about." Ghastly murmured. "Who was Martina working for?!" screamed Skulduggery. Then Ghastly's Phone rang. Skulduggery waited, looking grumpy. Ghastly ended the call.

"Okay we have new information Martina worked for Germany." Ghastly reported.

"Just another enemy to fight" Ghastly said under his breath.

"Anyway when they were transporting her, she was taken from the Germans..." "By who?!" interrupted Skulduggery.

"We have no idea!" Shouted Ghastly.

"Then we have to go after the Germans and see Dedrich Wahrheit." Skul said

(-O-)

As Skulduggery, Ghastly and Ravel stand in front of the German border Ravel and Ghastly give each other worried looks.

"Skul it has recently revealed to us that Germany is one of our enemies. Do we really want to go storming it their sanctuary demanding that we see the Grand Mage and that we find out who attacked them?" Ravel asked.

"Yes. Yes we do." Skulduggery instantly replied.

"Okay then let's do this." Ghastly said.

They all strolled across the border. As soon as they did that 4 sorcerers jumped out at them. Ravel through 4 fireball, Skulduggery push air at all of them and Ghastly chucked 4 more fireballs, to finish them off.

"They really need better security." Said Ghastly said.

"Did you really think that would be all I sent" murmured a voice from the trees.

"Is this the Grand Mage himself, or the leader of his armies?" Skulduggery said.

"Yes. It is I the great and noble Dedrich Wahrheit the Grand Mage of Germany, as my sorcerers know me." Announced Dedrich.

"Why do you come here dirt of Ireland?" asked Dedrich.

"We know that one of yours grabbed Valkyrie Cain. But then you were ambushed by someone who killed Martina and lugged Valkyrie away," Ravel replied.

"Oh that. Okay let me get something straight the only thing we know is the symbol on the van, that one of my men saw." said Dedrich.

"What was is?" said Ghastly calmly said.

"It was a green circle with a face of a dog on it and in the dog's mouth was dagger"


	4. Chapter 4

**I am a bad person, a very bad person. 1****st**** I admit it I was being lazy. 2nd my computer crashed and I lost this story so I am going to make this chapter short so that you can get a bit of the story. Oh and I do not own any of these characters except any that do not appear in a book or any piece of fiction work. Low level Corse language. **

**Chapter 4**

"Where the hell is the artillery?!" Acid shouted at me.

"I can't." I cried.

"I won't tell yo…..". I then I closed my eyes.

"Open your eyes, you worthless little child! Said Acid

I didn't open them.

(-O-)

"The Green Wolves?! The Green Frickin' Wolves have her?!" Screamed Skulduggery.

"If I don't find her you are a dead man, Dedrich." Continued Skul.

"You dare threaten me? The Grand Mage of Germany?! Dedrich said.

"I don't care who the hell you are! It is you who kidnapped Val and you and your people who let her get taken by the Green Wolves." said Skulduggery.

"Who are the Green Wolves?" Dedrich mumbled

"Who are the green wolves..."

"The Green Wolves are criminal originations that are hell bent on destroying the sanctuaries and creating utter chaos, in the world. They want Valkyrie for her vast range of knowledge about the Irish sanctuary. Ghastly interrupted.

All of the colour had drained from Ravel's face.

"Are you okay?" Ghastly said to Ravel

"They want the artillery. They will torture her to the brink of death. They won't stop" said Ravel.

"What is the artillery? I mean apart from a place where you store weapons?" asked Skulduggery

"The Artillery is a compound where we keep our most deadly weapons. For example large bombs, invisibility spheres and other weapons. It also contains some fairly big secrets about the sanctuary." Responded Ravel.

"You know what they did in the war. Torturing, killing and so much more. We need to find her." Ghastly said.

(-O-)

The girl, Valkyrie Cain is bleeding bruised everywhere and she hasn't talked yet, but everybody talks everyone know that. I just need to know where the artillery is because then I can use the sanctuary's own weapons against them and find out the secrets to their demise.

"Why do you think that this girl knows anything, the skeleton detective didn't even know? Why would she?" said White, my assistant.

"I have been watching these people for months and the Grand Mage told her, but we didn't find out the location because they never say it out loud in case someone is watching them. I replied to her.

"But you are sure that she will talk, ruinous? White asked?


	5. Chapter 5

**Read. Review. Be Happy****. I am serious please Review! **

**Chapter 5**

"Let's go back to the suitcase." Whispered Acid.

Valkyrie was suffering from major blood loss, so she was still in a coma. Ruinous stormed into the room.

"Bring in the doctor!" shouted Ruinous to behind him.

Some scrawny little man shuffled in.

"Sow her up! Get her awake! I want to question her." Screamed Ruinous.

Ruinous left the room probably to watch from the control room.

"What is your name, little man?! Shouted Acid.

"Doctor Micro."

"What is your first name?!"

Doctor is my first name. My parents made my keep this name and only change my last name. They always wanted me to be a doctor do that is what they gave me. Said Micro.

Acid slowly observed the small man. He was dressed in a doctors coat but under that was brown poor clothing, he obviously was poor and only taking this job for the money, not knowing what the strings attached were. Ruinous will kill him if he lets the girl die but if he gets her out of the coma then he will probably be killed anyway.

"Get to work you minuscule man" Acid said to The Doctor.

(-O-)

Ruinous was looking at the interrogation room through the camera that was in there. White entered the room.

"Hello darling." She said as she was hooked her leg around Ruinous' hip, they kissed but broke apart as soon as they heard someone coming into the room.

White leaned in as Acid entered.

"Your love is my drug, baby."

"Boss what is this suitcase?" Acid asked Ruinous.

"Well this suitcase contains so much information of us like, where our bases are, who we have inside the sanctuaries and more. But it is looked with a spell and they haven't cracked the lock yet." He explained.

"Wasn't it kind of foolish to store all of that information in one suitcase?" asked White.

If anyone else had asked that Ruinous would have screamed at them, but this was White Strong, the secret love of his life so he simply said.

"Yes I suppose it was, but I did it happened and now we must get back that suitcase. While we are attacking the Irish I thought that we could find the artillery. I came up with this plan to kidnap one of the high rank sanctuary agents I would have preferred and elder or someone like that, but this Cain girl is surprisingly knowledgeable about the Irish sanctuary. The only problem is she is the prodigy of Skulduggery Pleasant and they are very connected so he is looking for her right now. If he finds us then we are dead people and we better run for our damn lives." Said Ruinous

Acid looked at Ruinous, surprised that he hadn't screamed at her.

"Oh this is bad, very bad. Let me take her. I will get the information out of her." White said.

"Of course! You are the best interrogator we have." Replied Ruinous.


	6. Chapter 6

**And the story is starting to revel itself****J****. I just want to give a big thank-you to Fire Kitty 12, ****Justrockzyxxx**** and Dark Antidote for the reviews and to everyone who has pressed those very good looking buttons that say favorite and follow. I'm telling you they look prettier once clicked on. Anyway enjoy this chapter. Please review and follow and favorite this story! ****J**** I'm sorry if you haven't read Kingdom of the Wicked there is a spoiler in her. I know all of the events from the war but not particularly the order, I think that Skul's family probably died then he became LV but for my story his family dyeing stops him being LV, sorry if that confuses people. **

**Chapter 6**

"Hi China. Hello Fletcher. Do you ever flatten that annoying hair of yours?" said Ghastly.

"Don't you like my hair? I thought it had grown on you." Responded Fletcher.

"Oh i have made it clear many times that i do not approve of your iratating hair." Ghastley said.

"Shall we stop this usless chit chat and just accept that Mr. Renn's hair is to spicky and iratating? China cofedently said.

"Yes i think we can _China_" sneered Ghastly.

Ghastly hasen't forgiven China for what she had done in the war, to Skulduggery's family, it was clear . She had lead Serpine to his family and their deaths. He thought he could but as she looks

"Ghastly you don't understand what happened..."

"I do you werand you were working for Serpine and you were just killing off another target." Interrupted Ghastly.

"I have changed since then. Can i tell you what happened," said China.

**OVER 150 YEARS AGO**

China Sorrows is knelling at the altar of the faceless ones, in Ireland. She stands up as she hears many footsteps approaching.

"Oh China Sorrows good to see you again." Said Mevolent.

China suddenly felt something rush through her that she only felt when he was around, fear. She was a confident woman who didn't fear anyone, except this man who was probably the most powerful man in the world; he had armies, Serpine, Vengeous and Lord Vile.

Behind him was in fact 'The Three Generals' themselves. Serpine, Vengeous and Lord Vile. If she feared anyone apart from Mevolent it was Lord Vile because he was the most powerful of the three generals, he may be even more powerful than Mevolent. He is a very powerful necromancer who has hundreds of ways to kill a person that was just without magic.

"I believe that one of my generals has a task for you. Serpine go ahead.

"Well it seems that Skulduggery Pleasant has gone into hiding. We don't want him around, missing or not." Announced Serpine.

Lord Vile tilted his head as if confused.

Serpine continued. "So we will use his family."

Vile looked alarmed.

"Anyway we want you to find his family, so we can lure him in." Finished Serpine.

Serpine leaned in to China and said "Find him or the worst will happen. What _is_ his name? Daniel? Your son? I didn't know you had a son. Well I do now."

**A FEW WEEKS LATER**

"What happened to Lord Vile, Vengeous?! You were with him on that attack. He just disappeared. Find him!" Screamed Mevolent.

China Sorrows came though the giant doors.

"Where is Serpine?"

"Hello Miss Sorrows. I believe that he is out looking for you to see if you had any information." Mevolent informed her

"Well I do" said China

**3 DAYS LATER**

"Are you sure that this is the place? Because _I_ am sure where Daniel is." said Serpine.

"Yes this is the place." replied China.

"Okay I will go in and do this."

**THE PRESENT**

"Then Serpine went into the house and murdered Skul's family. Then when Skulduggery came in screaming he killed him." Said China

"So he blackmailed you? You have a son" asked Ghastly

"Yes and yes. Wouldn't you have done the same thing for your mother?"

**I just always felt sorry for China I thought that there had to be something deeper and I mean there probably isn't but a girl can hope. So I brought her in and explained what happened. Anyway did you like it? Hope you did. Review, favourite and follow. **


	7. Chapter 7

**I love China. It made my sad when I found out that she betrayed Skulduggery. I think that she is just such and interesting character but I know that a lot of people but so there won't be to much China in the story. Anyway I am sick **** I won't stop coughing and my throat is dying so I will have lots of time to write, read, watch TV and play video games, so expect lots of chapters coming out soon. Oh and I am not a Doctor and this is not how to wake someone up from a coma and I don't think that you go into to a coma from blood loss but yeah it is for the story Read, Review, favorite, follow and enjoy.**

Magnetism Power, the grand mage of Australia paced around the room.

"We, in Australia support you 100%. You are a cradle of magic you can handle yourself fine. Our enemies say that is why they started this war, but is it really the reason? Do they just want to take over instead of take care? Do they want to shut you and now us now? There are so many reasons that they could have started this war. Also have you chosen a new elder to replace Madam Mist?"

Madam Mist had been taken off the council of Irish elders, after she joined the side of the English sanctuary.

"No we haven't it is just us right now. I think we will choose after this war is finished, there is just to much on our plates right now." Said Ravel.

"Ahhh yes I hear one of your leading agents, Valkyrie Cain has been kidnapped. What are you going to do about that? You can't just focus completely on that we are fighting for you and we need your help." Power responded.

"Yes, yes I know that. I defiantly know that. Down to war, firstly is it true that you are currently taking the remnant out of Tanith Low?" asked Magnetism.

"Yes our sanctuary doctor believes that it will take 3-4 weeks and we are already 2 ½ weeks through and we know when she is her again she will work for us." Answer Ghastly

"We think that we can get the Chinese and Japanese on our side. We just need one of you to talk to them."

"Great! Two countries! That will be easy I will go talk to them." Said Ravel.

"Oh and one last thing, that is very important. The enemies have many agents in your ranks." Magnetism informed them.

"We will interrogate tonight." Said Ghastly grimly

The war had, mainly been going so well for them...

(-O-)

"I have contained the blood loss, so all we have to do is wake her up." Said the doctor.

"And how would we do that?" asked Ruinous

"Oh maybe just pour some water on her, something like that." Responded Doctor.

"Thank-you for your help Doctor, but you know where our base." Said Ruinous.

"Oh no! No! NO! Please I won't tell anyone! I swe...," screamed the Doctor.

Then Ruinous used his adept power of lighting a fire inside his body and burning the man from the inside, a terrible way to go. The Doctor was crumpling to the ground . You could see his skin starting to burn, that meant his internal organs were gone and he was dead.

"That always creeps me out." Muttered White.

"I'm sorry darling, but I am not a fan of guns." said Ruinous.

"Anyway I will bring in the water in and then you do your thing." said Ruinous.

"Oh coarse, my love." White said.

Ruinous left the room then quickly came back in with a bucket of water. Then he chucked the water on Valkyrie. She woke up and Ruinous left the room.

"Hello Valkyrie Cain. I am Voltage White and I am your new interrogator, I have a, lets say a _different_ method of torture. I can take an adept's powers; right now I have Phoenix Morphew's power. I believe that he could make electricity and he could shape shift. " Voltage sneered.

"So?!" Valkyrie said.

"Oh you know. Back to why you're here. Where are they holding the suitcase?!" shouted White.

"I don't know." Valkyrie responded.

"Oh this will be fun." Sneered White.

White shifted into Skulduggery and in her hand was lightning. And Valkyrie screamed


	8. Chapter 8

**Three of my best friends appear in this chapter Ingrid M. Aimee M. And Izzy M. Hmmm is it weird that all our last names start with M? Anyway I think they are awesome so I added them to the story. So ****Read, Review, favorite, follow and enjoy.**

Ingrid Erratic, Aimee Fluoro and Izzy Chipper were standing out in the cold waiting for a man called Skulduggery Pleasant.

Ingrid was a tall girl about 14 she had long, wild, messy, brown/black hair. Ingrid was wearing a blue long sleeved shirt with the words 'crazy, but you love me!' she had a green coat, black jeans and aqua flats.

Aimee was a short girl about 13 with medium, wavy, brown with streaks of blonde hair. She was wearing a black and red shirt with love hearts on it and a black trench coat. Aimee had red jeans and black boots.

Izzy Chipper was bouncing around in the trees. She was small with short brown with red dipped dyed tips. Izzy was wearing a pink t-shirt a varsity jacket and a purple coat. She had pink jeans and purple sneakers on.

The girls were throwing around some fire between each other. A blond hair man with spotty skin, a round face and blond hair walked out from the trees.

"I see that you are elementals"

The girls dropped the fire and Aimee stomped it out.

"We don't know what you are talking about." Responded Izzy.

Skulduggery wiped of that face and went back to his skull.

"Oh my God! What the hell are you?" screamed Ingrid.

"Well a skeleton, obviously." Answered skulduggery.

"A _skeleton, obviously_ you say that like it is normal." Muttered Aimee.

"I saw you playing with fire so I know that you know magic." Skulduggery said.

Skulduggery explained what happened to Valkyrie to the three girls.

"Oh no that is terrible. Yes we were there I saw the plates and I know what they said I have a photographic memory. The number plate said RUP-847." Izzy said.

"Thank-you, that helps a lot. Do you think that there were any survives?" Skulduggery asked.

"All we saw was the girl being dragged out of the van, put into another then the first one exploded, but I don't think anyone could survive that impact let alone the fire." Ingrid answered.

"Okay thank-you girls. I may call on you three again." Skulduggery replied as he walked away.

(-O-)

**Voltage White's POV**

At first the Cain girl knew it was her, but over time, with a lot of torture, she know believes that I am Skulduggery and she will tell me soon where the briefcase and the artillery are.

"Hey Val, I just want you to know that _I_ want to hurt you, _I_ am responsible for you pain and that _I_ have always wanted to do this to you." I said.

I hit her with more electricity. Her scream was like joy to the love in my heart.

I am not an evil woman I just do all this for love. I love Ruinous, all I want to do is please him, and so I came to work for him.

Valkyrie screams pierce the air.

"Val are you ready to tell me where the suitcase and the artillery are? You wouldn't lie to me would you, your mentor?" I asked.

"Yes. Yes I will tell you. Skulduggery don't hurt me anymore! I just want to know why? Why would you hurt me?" she asked.

I through lightning at her, over it I shouted "Because you are a bad person Valkyrie. You bring death everywhere with you and you infect everyone around you with something evil"

Screams all around me it was wonderful. Valkyrie was panting, then lifted up her head and said

"Okay the suitcase and artillery are...

**Valkyrie's POV**

Why would Skulduggery hurt me like this? I thought to myself as I was being tortured. I scream so load it hurts my own eardrums.

"I thought that we were teammates, partners that we cared for each other. I am in so much pain that it is unbearable. Nothing is worse than this, this pain, this betrayal!

Lord help me!

I have to give in because everything hurts.

"Skulduggery why?!" I scream.

Words come out of my mouth that I don't mean to say, but I just want this over!


	9. Chapter 9

**Almost the end of the holidays so there will be fewer chapters. Hmmm what to say what to say… nothing much to say really. Anyway please read, review, enjoy. Tiny accidental bit of Valduggery here, but I do not support Valduggery I think it is creepy….. **

**Chapter 9**

After weeks of searching nothing had come up so Skulduggery had not want to do anything but look for Valkyrie. When he was looking for her what he thought was what they are doing to her, had she given in. He spent a lot of time trying to crack the suitcase that Ravel told he about, he was about to crack it, he was so close. So when he heard that Tanith was about to become her again he was a bit annoyed to be taken away from his work but was also glad that he was about to have a good friend back.

Skulduggery was now at the sanctuary walking to were Tanith was being kept.

"Ah Skulduggery you are here great! Just a question. Is this how you felt when I was waking up?" Ghastly said.

"No, not really we didn't know when you were waking up. We were just hoping that someone hadn't stolen you." Skulduggery replied.

"Oh how nice of you to say."

"Anytime, Ghastly."

Tanith moved her head.

"Okay, I am about to suck the remnant out of her and catch it with this soul catcher." Said the remnant specialist.

What was his name?

And he did it just as he said he would. He sucked the remnant out of her a caught it. Ghastly ran up to Tanith.

"Tanith, Tanith wake up!"

She stirred then opened her eyes.

"What happened?"

"Oh thank god you are alright!" said Ghastly

"No I am serious. What happened?" she asked.

Everyone crowded around her.

"Where is Val?" said Tanith.

Everyone looked awkwardly around.

"WHERE IS VAL?!" shouted Tanith.

"She has been taken" said a voice from the crowd of people around her.

"By who?"

(-O-)

She had talked. They had planed, it had taken weeks but they now had a plan. Everyday White would go into Cain's cell as Pleasant and torture her, to get any other information and to remind her that Skulduggery hated her.

He had originally planned to kill her as soon as she talked, but he realized that she could be of massive use to them, I mean the people who cared about her were high level sanctuary agents.

"Tanith Low has had the remnant taken out of her. " White said as she came into the room.

"I once heard Cain say that Low was like a sister to her, so she will want to get her back as soon as she can she will be another threat." Satiated Ruinous

"And Skulduggery has almost opened the suitcase, he is close." White muttered.

"What?! How close?!"

"A few days away."

"Okay good thing we are attacking before then"

"What we can't do that we haven't got the plan foolproof yet."

"It is good enough we have been working on a plan for weeks we need to strike now, before it is too late." Ruinous said.

"Okay, let's do it."

(-O-)

There was a lead, finally a lead! Some man saw three men, a woman and a dark hair, muscular girl, all wearing the Green Wolves symbol on their shirts entering a small cave, in Italy.

"Ghastly we have to go get her!" Skulduggery shouted.

"Skul I do want to, but we defiantly do not have the time or resources to go to Italy, in the middle of a war! I swear I really want her back, I want to end her suffering, I do." Ravel said.

"Yes, I agree with Ravel...

"Ghastly, Ravel?" Skulduggery said.

"but you can do what Dex did."

"Oh ok." Skulduggery smirked.

(-O-)

"Hey, Dex do you know where that private jet you stole is?" Tanith asked.

"Oh Hi to you to Tanith, Welcome back. Yes I know that I am a handsome devil." Dexter said.

"Hello Dexter how are you? Thank-you and no, just no." Replied Tanith.

"Good thank-you. I do know where it is but we will have t steal it again." Dexter answered.

"Okay that is fine with me" Skulduggery said.

"Then let's go."

(-O-)

They had bypassed the security system and taken the plane and were now about to land. Tanith, Dexter and Skulduggery were on the plane, Ghastly and Ravel wanted to come but they had to deal with the war, being elders and all.

"We are here!" shouted Dexter.

"Great!" Tanith said as the plane landed.

They were getting out of the Plan when the Italian police ran up to them and said

"You are under arrest for theft of a private jet." They said.

"Oh great."


End file.
